


Under His Skin

by theblackrapids



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, jealous Corey, jealous Mason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblackrapids/pseuds/theblackrapids
Summary: Brett makes it his mission to get under Corey's skin.And he succeeds.





	Under His Skin

Corey scrunched his fists in anger. He was watching the lacrosse team practice with Brett helping. Except he wasn't helping the team, he was flirting with Mason. 

His boyfriend. 

Not Brett's. Corey's. 

But it was fine because it was Mason and Mason wouldn't cheat on him. Especially not with Brett. Not with incredibly hot, eight pack Brett. 

And for the record, Corey was not jealous. He was not jealous. Not. At. All. 

He was making him smile and blush and laugh the way he wants to make Mason. Make him happy. 

But fine, if Mason liked lacrosse players, then a lacrosse player he shall be. 

"Hey Mason! Can we talk for a second?" He shouted at his boyfriend. As Mason turned his back towards Brett he gave Mason a smirk as to say "I can take your boyfriend anytime I want"

"Hey, what's up?"  
"How would you feel if I joined the lacrosse team?"  
"The lacrosse team? Do you even like lacrosse?"  
"Ah- well- yeah. I mean you want me to get closer to Liam right? And this can help with with college, I mean I need some activity. And I can play goalie."  
"Well, I would love it. If it makes you happy, then I'm happy with it." He kissed Corey's cheek and said,"I gotta get back, people need water. I'll see you later, okay?"   
"Yeah, I'll see you later."

If Brett wants to play, then he'll play. 

He'll play to win.   
~  
As it turns out, being goalie was harder then Corey thought. He was banged up and bruised. If he didn't have supernatural healing he would definitely have a concussion and some broken bones.   
Liam gave him a sympathetic look as he took a shot on net. He completely missed and fell flat on his face. The whole team laughed and looked over at the stands. Brett and Mason were there. Good god, this was embarrassing. He has got to do better. So Brett, Mason and himself that he could do it. Liam passed Nolan the ball and he took a shot. Corey breathed and focused on the ball. It's going to the right and Corey saw that. He put his stick up to the top right corner and caught it. He actually caught it! He passed the ball to one of his teammates and they took it down the field. He heard Coach yell something obscene but all he saw was Mason clapping and smiling at him. Brett was recluctantly clapping, probably disappointed that he didn't fall on his face again.   
Maybe he was gonna survive this practice. 

After practice Mason ran up to him and kissed him quickly.  
"Hey, you did it! You survived your first practice. I'm proud of you."  
"I did didn't I? I figured it out after Nolan took a shot. It felt good!"  
Brett walked over and said,"Nice job, Corey. Hey Mace, I got to go."  
"Yeah alright, I'll see you later. You know what, it's Friday, let's go the Sinema tonight. To celebrate."  
He counted this as a win.   
~  
That night at the Sinema was great until eleven then Brett showed up. And he looked good. Not that Corey was looking at him. He was most certainly not. 

Corey went to go get him and his lovely boyfriend drinks. He came back to a very flirty Brett flirting with a very oblivious Mason.

And Corey snapped. 

He walked over, trying not to break the glasses with his strength. When he got to the table he put the drink down and picked up Mason by his shirt and kissed him. 

Hard. 

He felt Mason melt into the kiss and then realize that Brett was still there so he pulled away. Corey took a sip of his drink and smirked at Brett's look. He didn't like intentionally hurting people. But if they were going to hurt him, then he was going to fight back. 

Finally, Brett looked at the two of them and Corey could see him give up on Mason.   
"You know what Mason, I think I should go. I have a big history test and I need to study a bit more. I'll see you around. Bye, Corey."  
He looked over at Mason, who gave him and look than told him,"We need to talk. Like, right now."  
Corey let him be dragged out of the club and under a tree farther away from the club. 

"What the hell was that about?"  
"What was what about?"  
"That kiss? That look? What is with you and Brett."  
Corey took a breath, "He was trying to get you to date him."  
"What are you talking about? No he wasn't. He was being a friend."  
"A friend? A friend?." Corey almost laughed at that, "He was flirting with you and trying to get in your pants and you were completely oblivious to it!" He was almost yelling at this point.  
"You think I'm oblivious? Corey, the whole frickin lacrosse team flirts with you. You got jacked! You got even more hot and people started noticing. Why do you think I never leave your side after practices? Its not just because I'm proud,  
it's because if I don't someone else will! Mason was panting and on the verge of tears.   
"Don't you understand? I did this for you! So you could finally see me as something else beside your invisible boyfriend! I'm invisible Mason! You say people don't flirt with me if you're with me. Even if I'm with you people still flirt with you. Like I'm not even there. I'm invisible." Corey's voice got soft at the end.   
"You're not invisible, Corey. And you're certainly not my invisible boyfriend. You are Corey Bryant. You are strong, kind, and never a burden. I would never cheat on you with anyone, okay? I love you, Corey. I'm in love with you. Not Brett, not anyone else. You."  
"You love me?"   
"Yes I love you. Why would you ever question that?"  
"No one has ever loved me before. Not even my parents. The guys who flirt with me, it's not love, it's lust. I love you too."  
Mason kissed him. It wasn't a bruising kiss, it was a gentle kiss, a sweet one.   
"Was Brett really trying to get into my pants though?"   
Corey laughed. "Yes, he was and very, very obviously, may I add."  
"Do you want to leave here?"  
Corey's breath hitched. "And do what?"  
"Whatever you want."  
"Are you asking me what I think you're asking me?" He asked with a smile.   
"I am, if you want me too."  
"I would love that. I've never done it before."  
Mason looked confused. "But Lukas-?"  
"We were going to- I wanted to with only him. But apparently he didn't feel the same way. That's why I tried to stop Brett. So I'm sorry for that. I have trust issues because of that and my parents."  
"I would never cheat on you and I wouldn't abandon you. Because let's be real here, if someone's gonna break hearts here, it's gonna be you with all those other guys." Mason said with a laugh.

And with that they left to Corey's empty house. Let's just say that they had a very nice, long night.

Which Corey nor Mason will never forget.


End file.
